


Found

by Galahard



Series: Modern Royalty AU [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aka a snippet a few years after Your Highness, M/M, Modern Royal AU, and somehow wound up with this, idk I meant to write a cute time stamp in time for the release date anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re all accustomed to you shaking your guards now and again,” he continued, “but this was the first time I didn’t know how to find you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> It's been terribly long since I've written in this AU...I probably made some continuity error with my luck. Whatever! I wanted to write something in this AU, this is what happened, and I think I rather like it?

It was a gorgeous early spring day, which was really quite peculiar for their part of the world. It was unseasonably warm, the sun had actually decided to show it’s face, and there was a playful breeze that danced along while never gusting so much that it was a nuisance.

Here he was, in one of his best suits, sitting in silence on a blanket of rather crunchy and woefully brown grass, if he had to be completely honest, next to the man he’d devoted himself to, heart hammering in his chest. The panic still hadn’t faded completely, and he continued to steal glances at Eggsy even though he knew his husband wanted his privacy, needing the reassurance that he was here and safe, even though by now there were at least four Kingsman agents that had a clear line of sight on them. 

The sun was dipping closer to the horizon, the day pleasant but not able to last too terribly long, and finally he broke the silence that had been there since he’d first sat down.

“You worried me this time.”

There was no accusation in his voice, it was a simple statement of fact. Quite honestly it downplayed the terror he’d started to feel in the last thirty minutes or so before they’d managed to locate the crown prince. 

“We’re all accustomed to you shaking your guards now and again,” he continued, “but this was the first time I didn’t know how to find you. You ditched your phone and didn’t go to any of the usual places. I was worried, but it wasn’t until you actually missed a meeting that we started to panic. We had every agent searching for you, had to contact MI5, and we were about to alert the police when one of Merlin’s programs caught you in the background of someone’s Snapchat.”

“I needed to be alone.”

There was something in Eggsy’s tone that was different, and it wasn’t something that Harry wanted to hear. It sounded tired, and really, that was almost to be expected. What was far more concerning was the faint note of defeat he detected in the younger man’s voice.

“And now? Do you still need to be alone?” If Eggsy needed him to then Harry was more than willing to back up a few paces, not that he had any intention of actually leaving. “Do you need me to dismiss the other agents?” It wasn’t an offer he’d planned to make, but it was clear that Eggsy wasn’t under attack and he probably wasn’t going to take off now. He had to trust him on that one, though the trust was easy enough to give.

“It’s fine, though there ain’t really a reason for all them to be here.”

The fact that his childhood and adolescent accent was coming out a bit thicker than usual merely proved how tired he was, but Harry simply nodded and sent a quick text to dismiss Gawain and Galahad, knowing they both had a night shift later on. Tristan and Percival stayed but fell back even further, giving them space.

He put his phone away and left things as they were, knowing Eggsy would talk on his own terms.

“Didn’t mean to make you worry,” he finally muttered, and Harry simply dipped his head in recognition. “I just, I had to get the fuck away, yeah? Didn’t pay no attention to where I was going then I just didn’t feel like going back.”

“You should have taken your phone.” Perhaps now wasn’t the time to chastise him, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been terrified, picturing all sorts of scenarios. An abduction, a beating, an assassination. Through it all he would have had to hold his composure together, fulfilling his role as Arthur, and it was something he dreaded. Snapping orders had helped him to focus this afternoon, but fear had threatened to overwhelm him for the first time in his career. “I’m starting to reconsider tagging you.”

“Yeah, ditching the phone was a shitty thing to do.”

“Can I ask why you didn’t go to any of the usual places?”

“Course you would ask that,” Eggsy muttered, lying back and staring at the clouds wisping lazily above. “I was headed that way, then I remembered the last bloody time I was there.”

There was nothing that he’d heard of about the last visit, but it wouldn’t help anything to pressure Eggsy right now. He would talk if he was willing, and he wouldn’t bother lying, so all he needed to do was be patient.

“I overheard one of the boys talking. Said he hated gymnastics. It was his birthday, see, his party even, but his mum got a text from one of the mums at the gym saying I was there so she ended the party and made him come.”

“You had no control over that.” The protest was easy on his tongue because he knew it was right. That wasn’t Eggsy’s fault, that was clearly an insane mother.

“So? Try telling that to him. You only get an 8th birthday once. Ain’t nothing anyone could say going to change that.”

“We could monitor the students coming to the lessons, ensure that the ones there are truly there because of their interest in the sport.”

“That ain’t the fucking point.” Eggsy looked agitated at the mere suggestion and even if he hadn’t expounded on the topic Harry would have understood. But expound he did. “If we monitor who can come and who can’t how are we better than them? I want to work with who I would have worked with if I wasn’t a prince, even if they wind up being little shits. But I don’t want to mess nothing up for them. It ain’t like I’m teaching nothing important, I just work with the kids going over the more basic skills.”

“And you’re excellent at it. You have to know that the majority are there to practice gymnastics. It was one case, and unfortunate as it may be I do believe that is not ordinary. Besides, think of all of your students that would be dismayed to lose your tutelage. Especially,” he said, looking over at Eggsy and not bothering to conceal his growing smile, “especially the ones that get to see your practical demonstrations. What was it you tried last time? A back--hand sprain?”

“It’s back handspring and you know it,” Eggsy growled, sitting up to level a glare at him, and Harry couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh at the indignant look on his face.

“See, how will the masses survive without you?”

“You’re an arse, you know that?”

“An arse you chose,” Harry reminded him, giving Eggsy a self-satisfied smirk, the kind he knew his husband would try to wipe off with a kiss and delighting in the fact that he was right.

When Eggsy finally pulled away it was with a bit of reluctance, and his usual spark had returned to his eye. “Shit, did I really miss a meeting?”

“Don’t worry too much, the Queen was able to cover for you this time. It was the one with the Canadian Prime Minister though. I thought you were looking forward to that one.”

“Wait, the fit bloke? That’s the one I skipped out on?”

One eyebrow rose at the anguish in Eggsy’s voice, but Harry managed to keep his face otherwise straight as he answered. “And he was wearing a ridiculously tight shirt too. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be dressed properly for dinner by the time we get back.”


End file.
